Stay With Me
by Your Lady Logan
Summary: One night, Marie dreams a dream that highly startles her about Logan's traumatic past.


Stay With Me

My mind went black as I felt my eyes drift closed.

Eyes wide shut.

Then on the screen of my eyelids,

A dream fizzled,

Bubbled onto the surface,

And materialized. Before me, a laboratory room appeared.

Then slowly popped in the various scientific computers,

Beeping and data analysis came to life.

Then men in knee-lengthened coats appeared with goggles over their eyes.

I saw four or five of them.

They stood around a table,

Two men holding down a beastly figure that was pinned to that table,

Another man holding a large, lean needle in his hand,

The tube filled with a milky, gray metallic liquid.

And another man sitting at a computer screen.

What was happening?

All their backs were turned to me.

I angled myself around to see what they were doing.

The beast they held on the table wriggled under their grip,

His body tremored, His hands flew open and closed.

The veins in his neck drew blue lines as he was under the strain of these scientists.

I leaned in for a better look at this man.

His head turned a flash in my direction.

Then it suddenly occurred to me who it was.

Logan.

Logan?

Couldn't be…

But outside of here he'd always told me about his traumatic past.

But it was him,

The grizzly face,

The sculpted cheek bones and chin,

Those warm, promising hazel eyes.

Every crevice of his being lay on that table.

Then I realized what I must do—

Save him.

That was my job.

Save him from these horrible, demented people that were about to hurt him.

Then I saw the scientist with the injection narrow in.

I sprung for my spot and attempted to knock the needle out of his hand.

But in between the moment of stopping him and see what would come of it,

Time stood still and

Logan's eyes saw me.

I saw him.

His eyes begged for freedom,

To be unbound from this capture that had come upon him.

I'll be there, don't worry…I mouthed him.

But sound did not come out,

What was happening?!

Then time sped up again.

The needle drew nearer.

My arm drew closer to that of the scientist's.

I grabbed his arm—

But couldn't.

My hand had completely gone through his.

The needle was now 5 inches away from Logan's arm.

I attempted again—

I grabbed, and couldn't.

Then I realized from there I had no chance of stopping it.

Logan! I screamed.

But he couldn't hear me.

I reached out in desperation,

My hand almost reached his

I saw the life in his eyes slink away

Until he was no more.

I awoke with a start.

My bed sheets wet from perspiration.

My breathing irregular,

My heart beat not drumming at it's usual pace.

I sat up.

I threw my bed sheets off of me,

Grabbed my gloves from my night stand,

Exited from my room and ran down the hallway.

A right turn, down a flight of stairs, another right.

And there I stood at the door to the room in which I hoped that the love of my life

Lay ok in.

I knocked.

No answer.

I knocked again.

"Logan!" I pounded this time.

I just decided to go in, it was open.

I entered and saw Logan sitting straight up in his bed,

Breathing fast.

He saw me come in, he got out of his bed,

He approached me then pulled me in.

The warmness of his body right next to mine calmed me down.

My heart beat was regular, it eventually matched his.

I felt his massive arms around my shoulders.

My head to his chest.

I clutched his mid section will all my might.

I didn't want to let go.

I felt his face brush against my hair,

And his voice, which sounded of panic and relief at the same time, tickled my ear drum,

Did you dream it too?

I nodded, he knew the answer.

I'd dreamed it too, and I'd failed.

Failed miserably.

The only thing I could do for him,

What had become of me?

I saw you, Marie, he said.

I know, I sniffled. And I screwed up.

Then a sudden burst of tears swelled in my eyes and I collapsed.

Honey, he said holding me closer, trying, but he couldn't. It's okay.

He stroked my hair, and I felt the stressed air from his hiccupy breath breeze my scalp.

Then the tiniest thing,

The slightest hint of a drop,

A tear?

Was Logan crying too?

And he was.

I gripped tighter.

Raw, was this moment before us.

Two damaged beings captured in the presence of one another.

You would die for them, the brotherhood? I asked out of the blue,

I looked up into his eyes.

He shook his head,

Bit his lip, he stroked my face,

No, not for them for…you, he exhaled.

His hands gathered mine.

Stay with me, I pleaded quietly.

I dove into his chest, his embrace—once more,

His arms once again wrapped around me,

Encasing me,

I will, kiddo. You never have to worry.


End file.
